Operation: GACK!
by Sooper Person
Summary: Some kid called Clairie moves into the KND treehouse who likes Wally! Will Kuki smash her with a broom? It's a 34 and a 15!
1. Normal, Or Wierded Out?

Operation: GACK! Chapter 1! Normal, or Wierded out?

Sooper Person: Ooh! I'm writing another FanFiction!

Numbuh 1: Will you make it about me this time? Plea-

Sooper Person: No. Hee hee, anyways,

Numbuh 1: Please? I'll be good!

Sooper Person: Tee Hee! No you won't!

Numbuh 1: -grumbles-

Sooper Person: Alright! Story time! -kids crowd around-

Oh, and In case you forgot,

Nigel UnoNumbuh 1 WallyNumbuh 4 ChadNumbuh 274

Hoagie GillaganNumbuh 2 Abby LincolnNumbuh 5 Cree LincolnNumbuh 11

Kuki SanbanNumbuh 3 FannyNumbuh 86 Clairie BaptissNumbuh 363

_Normal POV_

It was a regular day in the KND tree house. Numbuhs 1 and 2 were arguing about who's yipper card collection was cooler, Numbuh 5 was talking on the phone, and Numbuh 4 as always was losing video games with Numbuh 3. Suddenly, Fanny appeared on their big ol' TV thing. "Greetings Kids Next Door Operatives of Sector V! A new girl somehow found her way into the moon base and she demanded to have a word with you... Clairie?" Numbuh 86 moved over "Hidey ho Kids Next Door! Um.. I was just wondering...CAN I FIGHT ADULTS WITH YOU GUYS?" Clairie was a blonde girl in pink overalls and a yellow shirt that looked a lot younger than the every one around, but she always tried to convince them that she was really ten. Kuki immediately gasped and squealed "Ooh! You're so cute! Can we keep her, can we **keep** her?" Clarie looked around and smiled "Hee Hee! You're cute too!" But she didn't even look at #3, she was too busy staring at Wallabee Beatles, AKA Numbuh 4 who was defiantly blushing. Numbuh one lifted and eyebrow and asked "Did you graduate from the KND artic base-" "It doesn't matter." interrupted Abby, who was standing fairly close to him. "Numbuh 5 thinks that we are in desperate need of another girl." She commented, watching as Numbuhs 2 and 4 making faces at each other. Clarie Gasped. "Does this mean I get to be in the Kids Next Door? (gasp!) in your sector?" The KND nodded, Numbuh 3 looking like she wanted to rip her in half. Almost immediately, Clairie came bursting through the door. 'how did she get through our security system?' Nigel asked himself. "Hello Numbuh...uh.. Numbuh.."Started Hoagie."3!" She answered. "Hey! That's my Number!" Kuki Screamed. Clairie looked annoyed "Well chill out, lady! I guess my number will be... Numbuh 363!" Numbuh 3 was grumbling about being called "lady" when all of the sudden, Numbuh 363 bolted right to Wally. "Tee Hee! Hello there! I am ever so confused about all of these different gadgets and stuff...would you please help me get through the tree house?" She asked, looking innocent and cute. "Um.. Sure, I guess." he answered as they walked off. Numbuh 3 saw Clairie grab Numbuh 4's hand as they both blushed and kept walking. "Um, Numbuh 5 thinks we had better leave Kuki alone." Abby whispered to Nigel as they sneaked off into their rooms. Finally, there was silence. Nothingness filled the room as Numbuh 3 could feel herself about to explode. "AAAARGH!" She shouted as she ran off to her room. It was obvious that her and Clairie would never be friends.

Sooper Person: Well, that's the and of chapter one! Man, I hate this Clarie kid already!

Numbuh 4: Tell me about it! She held my hand!

Numbuh 3: Yeah! She held your hand!

Sooper Person: Yeah! Oh, and just to clearer things up, Clairie is NOT based on any of you guys! Don't get mad at me if your name is Clairie or your last name is Baptiss!.. And more good news, I'm not as much of a baby now! You can leave flames! Woo Hoo! And one last thing, I'm planning to make this also a 1/5, 2/5, or 1/Lizzie fic according to the reviews I get, so please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Definatly Wierded Out!

Operation: GACK! Girly Amateur Creates a mad Kuki! Chapter 2! Defiantly Weirded Out

---------------------------------------------------------

Sooper Person: Hiya Guys! The results for the other couple in my fic are in! It's going to be (drum roll)¼ 1/5!!! Woo Hoo! And guess what else? My friend Numbuh 37's going to be in the author's note part of my story (This part)!

Numbuh 37: I'm just like everybody else! Except I cry more!

Sooper Person: Sure you are! Now let's start the ficcie before the Numbuhs 1-5 get out of the washing machine!

---------------------------------------------------------

And in case you forgot again¼

Numbuh 1: Nigel Uno Numbuh 4: Wallabee (Wally) Beatles Numbuh 86 Francine (Fanny)

Numbuh 2: Hoagie P. Gillagan Numbuh 5: Abigail (Abby) Lincoln (former) Numbuh 274 Chad

Numbuh 3: Kuki Sanban Numbuh 363: Clairie Baptiss (former) Numbuh 11: Cree Lincoln

---------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door OR Yipper. Those guys belong to Mr. Watterburn. I also don't own much else. Yeah.

Claimer: I own Clairie, and lob-lobs!.. And, that's it.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

It was 8:30 am, and everyone was fast asleep. Everyone except for Numbuh 363, that is. She was up early making a love note for Numbuh 4. Suddenly, a dark figure passed about the room. "Wh-who's there?" Clairie stammered. It was late at night, and she couldn't see a thing. The blackness flew past again, scaring Clairie. Finally, the young girl could see what was going on. "Kuki, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. Numbuh 3 looked surprised then answered "For your information, I came down here for a glass of chocolate milk. I was very thirsty." Numbuh 363 gave her a strange look then continued writing her letter. "Hm¼What exactly are _you_ doing here?" Kuki asked suspiciously. "It's none of your business, **Kuki. **Why do you

always have to butt into my business, **Kuki?!!**" Numbuh 3 walked over to Clairie, creaking their hardwood floor. "Because, **Clairie**, I don't like you! You can't be trusted! I'm sorry, but it is true-" "Oh yeah? Your team seems to trust me just fine! Especially that Numbuh 4 kid...He's kind of cute¼" Clairie added with narrow eyes. "YOU KEEP WALLY OUT OF THIS!" Kuki just couldn't take anymore of this. She was about to tackle Numbuh 363 onto the ground when all of the sudden, Numbuhs 1 and 5 came crashing though the door. "Did something happen? We heard crash!" Nigel asked worried. Abby agreed. "Yeah, I almost thought that Sticky Beard had gotten into the candy or something!" Numbuh 3 and 363 sweat dropped as they said something and went off to some other place. "Well, that was helpful" they could hear Nigel and Abby murmur.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was in his room working on some new 2X4 technology stuff. "Ah, I'm finally done!" he said to himself as he screwed the last screwdriver (does that make sense?) to his newest invention, the Kids Next Door LOB-LOB (Love Operating Blop Loses Obnoxious Butts)! 'Now when will I ever use this thing?' he thought disappointedly. He set his LOB-LOB's aside and began thinking about what to do next. "I KNOW!" he screamed "I'LL WATCH YIPPER!" After a while, Numbuh 2 almost completely forgot about his new invention, and rotted his brain on the TV. Little did he know, those Lob-lobs would soon come in great handy.

Later, Sector V of the kids next door could hear their big red siren going off. They rushed to the main screen and saw Numbuh 65.3 (I'm pretty sure that's the right Numbuh¼) with a code-red mission alert in his fat, fat hands. "Oooh! A mission!" cried Numbuh 1. He got a huge smile on his face as he tried to hide how exited he was. "Oh, missions are so fun doncha think huh? Huh? Huh? Hu-" "_Will_ you shut up your mouth?" Numbuh 5 asked. "Alright you guys. Numbuh 362 told me that she has discovered a suspicious looking cheeseburger dealer hanging around the pier. It has been told that he puts LIVER inside the cheese! You guys are required to spy on this guy and find out what he's up to. Numbuh 65.3 over and out!" said you-know-who-that-guy-is.

Once the mission specs arrived, Numbuh 1 decided that He, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 2 would go find the cheeseburger dealer, and that Numbuhs 3, 4, and 363 would stay and guard the tree house. "Okay guys! We're off!" Numbuh One called as Abby, Hoagie, and him climbed into the MOSQUITO. "So.. I guess we're alone now¼" Clairie began. "Yeah. Guess we are." Kuki and Wally said together. There was a long silence befor Clairie said "Um.. We'll be right back!" as she took Numbuh 4's arm and ran into her room. "Huh? Why'd you bring me here?" he asked. "Um, I just wanted to ask you something." Numbuh 363 looked around to see if anyone was there and asked in a whispery voice "Why do you like Kuki?" Numbuh 4 turned pale and whisper-screamed "I Don't like-" "Don't deny it, Wally! Everybody, even I know that you like her! You're always huggin' her, and saving her, and blushing an awful lot around her." Numbuh 4 couldn't argue with that. But why did she care so much? Wally's thoughts were interrupted when she added "I just don't get what you see in her! What does **Kuki **have that I don't have?" Numbuh 363 looked really annoyed. "Well?" "Ok, fine maybe I do like her. I mean she's so nice, and pretty, and graceful, and forgiving, and¼" Clairie felt herself burn up with anger more and more with every word that Wally was saying, when finally she interrupted saying "OKAY! I GET IT!" as she stormed off. "What's the matter?" Asked Numbuh 3. Knowing that she had been listening in, Numbuh 363 answered "This isn't over Kuki!" as she kept walking.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sooper Person: Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've ever ever wrote! Cool!

Numbuh 37: (Smiles) I like money.

Sooper Person: By the way, I'm real sorry that I couldn't squeeze in more 1/5! This is my fisrt shot at a multi-couple fic! Also sorry if some parts were pretty boring¼ It's 12:00 midnight right now so, yeah.

Numbuh 37: Well, I guess this random lady's gonna answer some reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------

Bucksfan7: i know!I know! I know! You could make it a 3/4 with a bit of 1/5 on the side.if you did, i'd be eternally grateful. story looks pretty good so far. if it was a bit longer, it'd be great. keep writin', and remember, GO BUCKS!

Sooper Person: Yeah! I tried to add a bunch of 1/5, but I failed miserably. Oh well! Yeah, I also tried to make my stuff longer, and I did! Woo Hoo! Thanks for the motivation and stuff, too!

Jessie: I love this story so far, 34 are my favorite couple ever! This Clairee girl sounds really annoying

Sooper Person: Glad you liked my story! 3 / 4 is my favorite couple too! : ) Hurray!

Cul-De-Sac Kid: That's good so far! I love 1/5! That my vote! Continue. Clairie is evil!

Sooper Person: Yay! You guys like my story! Hee Hee! And Clairie _is_ defiantly evil!

GoldenFlither: 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5 1/5!

PLEASE MAKE IT 1/5! I'll SO add this story to my favorite list if you do! Oh, and the story. (soory, almost forgot) AWESOME! Already hate that Clarie. Poor Numbuh 3. Keep going, and please make it 1/5

Sooper Person: Hooray for 1 / 5! And Hooray for you adding me to your favorites list! Thanks a lot for the encouragement! You reviewer guys rock!

One More Review!!!

HamGirl168 ): I really liked this! Does Numbuh 4 like Claire? Because if he did.. Punching right fist in left palm Naw just kidding but anyway, please continue! Oh, and i would like the 1/5 pairing please! Big puppy dog eyes Yeah...I hate this Claire girl too...

Sooper Person: Yeah, Everybody Hates Clairie. She's just pure evil! Anyways, thanks for the review! Everybody Loves Reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------

And right here I'll put a special thanks to my reviewers (for both of my stories)! -glomps- I couldn't have done it without you guys!


End file.
